


#hartmonweek 2016

by LRaien



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Drama, Band, Earth-2, Fluff and Humor, Friends to Lovers, Hartmon Week 2016, Hate to Love, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:47:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23827096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LRaien/pseuds/LRaien
Relationships: Cisco Ramon/Hartley Rathaway, Earth-2 Cisco Ramon/Earth-2 Hartley Rathaway
Kudos: 3





	1. Хартли/Циско, соулмэйт-АУ

«Он меня бесит», — было первой мыслью Хартли при виде Циско Рамона, радостно глазеющего по сторонам.  
Затем Циско посмотрел на доктора Уэллса, смущённо улыбнулся и наконец-то соизволил взглянуть на Хартли — и замер с застывшим следом улыбки на лице. Его зрачки чуть расширились, затем он протянул ладонь:  
— Циско Рамон, новый…  
— Я в курсе, — бесцеремонно перебил его Хартли, демонстративно скрещивая руки на груди.  
Он знал о том, что случается при встрече со своим соулмэйтом. Он уже тысячи раз слушал хвалебные оды судьбе, что заставляет испытывать сильный эмоциональный всплеск при встрече с Тем Самым Спутником Жизни. Хартли успел возненавидеть это слово, возненавидеть судьбу и своего будущего соулмэйта, испытывая омерзение от одной мысли о том, что при случайной встрече с кем-то якобы особенным в один миг превратится в восторженного щенка.  
Как оказалось, эмоции не обязательно должны быть положительными.  
«Как же он меня бесит», — с удовольствием подумал Хартли, глядя на идущего впереди Циско.  
Тот старательно не оглядывался.


	2. Харти/Циско, ГП-АУ

— Мне кажется, профессор Уэллс меня ненавидит, — пожаловался Циско пустому пространству перед собой.  
Пустое пространство пошло рябью, явив за откинутым капюшоном мантии-невидимки недовольное лицо Хартли Рэтевэя, лучшего ученика Слизерина.  
— Мне кажется, — заметил он, — ты просто недооцениваешь важность формы. Тебе надо перестать ходить на трансфигурацию в маггловской одежде под мантией.  
Не то чтобы Рэтевэй действительно считал, что причина в этом, просто Циско очаровательно куксился, стоило намекнуть, что его футболка с «Живи Долго и Процветай» может кому-то не нравиться.  
Хартли считал её и все остальные футболки Рамона забавными, но никогда бы об этом никому не сказал.  
— Хожу в том, что удобнее, — пробубнил Циско, доставая волшебную палочку. — Люмос.  
— Тебе просто стоит купить одежду поновее, — Хартли совершенно случайно именно в этот момент закончил складывать мантию-невидимку и щегольнуть собственным нарядом, пошитым у мадам Малкин за немалую сумму. Спасибо, папа, катился-бы-ты-к-чёрту.  
Циско замер с книгой в руках, но от язвительных комментариев удержался.  
— Ладно, — Рэтевэю удалось произнести эти слова почти дружелюбно, — как называется следующая глава?  
Сожалея о собственном неумении долго злиться, Рамон вздохнул и повернул учебник так, чтобы текст был виден и Хартли.  
— Глава седьмая, — Циско приблизил светящийся кончик палочки к нужной строчке, — Импульсное распределение.  
Хартли слушал очень внимательно, вникая в смысл каждого слова, затолкав подальше фамильную гордость и переспрашивая всё, что было неясно. Магглорождённый Циско Рамон был единственным ключом к неведомой и могущественной маггловской науке, доступным наследнику гордящегося своей чистокровностью рода Рэтевэев, и Хартли собирался воспользоваться ситуацией. Как истинный когтевранец, Рамон не мог не поделиться знаниями.  
Осваивая квантовую механику, Хартли мимоходом подумал, что если они с Циско всё-таки спасут мир от Тёмного Лорда и станут известными учёными, то лучше разобраться с гардеробом как можно быстрее.  
Хотя, Циско выглядел мило и в поношенной мантии брата, и в дурацких футболках.


	3. Ревёрб/earth-2!Хартли, Хантер Соломон

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Зум наблюдает за Ревёрбом и Крысоловом, хотя находит, что их отношения сами по себе мучительны

Рядом с Хантером Соломоном опасно быть счастливым. Он ненавидит чужую радость, и лишь одно позволяет ему терпеть это — мысли о разрушении. Доверие будет предано в самый нужный момент, любовь — вывернута наизнанку и уничтожена, все фальшивые, мерзкие идеалы будут разодраны на части, обнажая кровоточащую правду: по сути, люди ничем особо не отличались друг от друга.  
Но Хантера отметила молния. С этим миру придётся считаться.

Молния отметила не только его, но Зум — неплохое имя для ночного кошмара Централ-Сити — собирает вокруг себя мета-людей с полезными способностями, создаёт свою армию отчаявшихся и уничтоженных — или тех, кому предстоит это пережить. Зум сделает всё, чтобы это случилось, потому что он ненавидит чужое счастье — мерзкую гниль, которую необходимо выскрести из каждого сердца, заменив страхом и отчаянием. Поэтому рядом с Зумом очень, очень опасно быть счастливым.

У Хантера много целей. Он любит незаметно наблюдать за ними, прикидывая, разрушить их жизнь сейчас или растянуть наивную веру в лучшее подольше, чтобы разочарование было сильнее. Он не торопится, у него — всё время мира. Зум наблюдает за воркованием КиллерФрост и Дезшторма, выжидая: он уже знает, что за клетка приготовлена белопёрой холодной пташке. Гораздо больше интереса вызывает у него совсем другая парочка — если их можно так назвать.

— Эй, — Хартли Рэтевэй, известный больше как Крысолов, отрывается от созерцания своих перчаток и медленно поднимает взгляд, — Хватит нависать надо мной.  
— Убери ноги с моего стола, — низко произносит Ревёрб. — Или тебе так охота почувствовать, что я могу сделать с твой нервной системой, если тебе удастся меня разозлить?  
— Детка, — Хартли демонстративно подчиняется, закидывая ногу на ногу, — если у тебя шалят нервы, просто иди и найди себе девушку — если на твой недо-азиатский вид хоть кто-то позарится.  
— А тебя давно не трахали, Пайпер? — Ревёрб использует этот кусок прозвища, как оскорбление.  
— Ты подглядываешь за мной, чёртов вуайерист? Всё так плохо на личном фронте?  
Зум всегда рядом, всегда следит. Он наблюдает за тем, как острые слова едва ли не заставляют воздух искрить, как Ревёрб рывком хватает Рэтевэя за воротник и притягивает к себе.  
— Лучше, чем ты думаешь, — шипит Рамон, затем резко целует Хартли, не давая отстраниться.

— Ты меня укусил!  
— Ну извини, — Хартли копается в аптечке в поисках антисептика. — Просто кое-кто переигрывает.  
Циско бросает на него обеспокоенный взгляд.  
— Думаешь?  
Они с Крысоловом прячутся на съёмной квартире в спальном районе пригорода. Только скрываясь, они могут позволить себе быть самими собой — искренними, уязвимыми, безнадёжно влюблёнными друг в друга. Циско всматривается в потемневшее от налёта зеркало, осторожно щупая языком припухшую ранку на губе.  
— С этим психопатом ни в чём нельзя быть уверенным, — морщится Хартли.  
Когда-то они верили, что справятся с чем угодно, но тёмный спидстер оказался страшнее самого жуткого кошмара — хотя, может, Рамону приходилось видеть и худшее. Но ни один из кошмарных снов не был так близко, не убивал с такой лёгкостью и не наслаждался отчаянием оставшихся в живых. Поэтому, оказавшись в сетях Зума, Циско предлагает отчаянный план.  
— Хантер может быть везде, — ухмыляется Ревёрб, — но он не может знать всё.  
— Как ты?  
— Как я, — довольно кивает Циско.

Зум похож на нервные вспышки миража — то в одном месте, то в другом, и от его присутствия каждая клеточка тела начинает дрожать. Ревёрб пытается сосредоточиться на калибровке своих очков, но рядом сидит Хартли, которому тоже нужна переоборудованная под мастерскую часть логова Зума.  
— Бесишь, — наконец снисходит Крысолов, чувствуя напряженность Рамона.  
— Твои проблемы, — парирует тот, не сумев придумать ничего получше. Голова занята другим.  
— Проблема — это твоя самоуверенность, Ревёрб, — Хартли настраивает усилители в перчатках, меняя используемый диапазон частот. — Столь же безвкусен, сколь и бесполезен.  
— Тебе ли говорить о бесполезности, Пайпер? — хмыкает Ревёрб. — Я вообще не знаю, зачем ты здесь нужен.  
«Я не хочу, чтобы ты был здесь, Харт. Я бы всё отдал, лишь бы ты был в безопасности».  
— Очевидно, кто-то должен быть умнее, — пренебрежительно поднимает бровь Рэтевэй. — Без своих приходов провидца ты — полное ничтожество.  
«Твои способности нужны Зуму, а пока ты нужен — ты жив».  
На самом деле, они оба понимают, что живы лишь пока Хантер Соломон не знает об их истинных чувствах.

Зума отметила молния, и сам он — её разящее воплощение: мгновенное, безжалостное и яростное, приходящее в самый неожиданный момент разрушение надежд.  
Зум наблюдает за Ревёрбом и Крысоловом, хотя находит, что их отношения сами по себе мучительны. Иногда прикидывает, кого из них можно было бы убить, а кого оставить в живых, упиваться болью и погружаться в отчаяние. Убить обоих — не в стиле Хантера, это было бы слишком мягко. Он знает, что со временем боль лишь становится крепче, и едва жертва думает, что всё уже прошло, само существование убийцы разрывает изнутри, обнажая старые раны, вскрывая болезненные мысли, словно гнойники.  
Мир вокруг прогнил насквозь, и Зум — его ужасный палач, которому сама молния дала шанс. Поэтому Зум не торопится, продумывая варианты действий.

«Хантер не может знать всё, Харт. В отличие от меня».  
Когда приходит момент, Циско не сопротивляется. Это необходимая жертва, чтобы спасти самое ценное.


	4. Хартли/Циско, Харрисон Уэллс, high school AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Если бы кто-то сказал Хартли пару лет назад, что старшая школа станет лучшим периодом его жизни, он бы рассмеялся.

Переводясь в старшую школу, Хартли справедливо ожидал травли. Он, выделявшийся из-за огромных денег родителей, и так был довольно замкнут, не общался почти ни с кем — тот самый парень, что сидит один за партой, уткнувшись носом в заумную книжку. Мало кто знал, что иногда под строгой обложкой прятался комикс или манга. Не травили — и то ладно, сдерживал страх перед богатыми предками. Но в старшей школе каждый становится злее и жёстче, начинает мнить себя взрослым, способным судить и осуждать. В общем, Хартли честно готовился к худшему.  
Произошло обратное. Изнывая от отсутствия единомышленников, Хартли решился последовать совету директора и поступить в научный клуб — там, в основном, были те школьники, которым до выпуска оставался год или два, увлечённые наукой и ищущие проекты для университетских грантов. Сперва Рэтевэя приняли равнодушно-нейтрально — зная о деньгах родителей, но не забывая, что сделаны эти деньги на высоких технологиях. А затем, неожиданно для самого Хартли, с каждым из старшеклассников и немногочисленных старшеклассниц — девчонок брали неохотно — возникла дружеская связь.

— Они все оценили твой ум, Хартли, — директор Уэллс, курировавший научный клуб, улыбнулся. — Ты всегда был находчивым и талантливым мальчиком. И весьма добрым.  
Не зная, что можно ответить, тот просто кивнул. Неожиданная просьба прийти в кабинет директора напрягала, хоть Хартли и был уверен, что не сделал ничего плохого.  
— Не надо стесняться, — то ли директор принял настороженность за неуверенность, то ли притворился, — я вызвал тебя, чтобы предложить организовать выставку научных проектов в этом году.  
Хартли задумался. Это выглядело идеальным решением, но...  
— Вы считаете, мои родители выделят дополнительно денег на школьное...  
— Нет, — мягко прервал его Уэллс. — Я лишь надеюсь, что ты сумеешь грамотно организовать это мероприятие. Конечно, из-за этого придётся сделать твой проект внеконкурсным или отложить до следующего года, но...  
В небольшой паузе крылось намного больше смысла, чем в предшествующих ей словах. Богатый мальчик, конечно, имеет больше возможностей для своего проекта, что ставит остальных ребят в невыгодное положение. И, хотя своё исследование звуковых волн Хартли выполнял самостоятельно, это не помешало бы его нынешним друзьям почувствовать зависть или негодование, если бы Хартли выиграл — а он смог бы. Будучи же одним из организаторов выставки, Хартли мог одновременно проявить себя, и при этом не уязвить никого — не растерять тех, с кем хоть как-то сблизился в школе.  
— Хороший план, — наконец произнёс Хартли. — Как вы додумались до этого?  
Директор поправил очки, пожимая плечами:  
— Доктор Штайн уехал по срочному делу, поэтому мне понадобился помощник. Это была идея Джесси — назначить кого-то из талантливых учеников.  
— Джесси?  
— Моя дочь. Впервые будет участвовать в этом году, так что будь осторожнее.  
Хартли моргнул:  
— Вы предлагаете мне быть предвзятым в организа...  
— Нет-нет-нет, — Уэллс удивлённо поднял брови: он не ожидал подобного толкования своих слов. — Ты недооцениваешь её взрывной характер и её взрывные проекты. Просто постарайся, чтобы выставка уцелела.  
Невольно улыбнувшись в ответ, Хартли кивнул:  
— Я постараюсь, директор.

До выставки школьных научных проектов оставалось ещё полгода, и у Хартли было время неторопливо и тщательно готовить мероприятие такого масштаба. В словах ребят из научного клуба слышалось облегчение, и идея директора казалась всё лучше. Сам Уэллс всё чаще приходил проверять, как дела у его подопечных, спрашивал о ходе проектов и много беседовал с Хартли: мягко, ненавязчиво, но в то же время допытываясь до мелочей, если дело касалось научной составляющей. Хартли успел порадоваться, что в его жизни всё относительно налаживается. Сверстники уже давно прониклись уважением к нему, увидев, что Рэтевэй общается со старшими наравне, даже с директором, а после назначения его ответственным за организацию научной выставки начали просить совета. Хартли чувствовал себя непривычно от такого внимания, но его смущение лишь подогревало симпатии. Умение стильно одеваться (а так же фанатское подражание ранним нарядам Эндрю Элдрича, от которых Хартли втайне был без ума) добавляло к харизме Хартли двадцать из двадцати.  
Неожиданно для себя, аутсайдер Хартли Рэтевэй стал звездой школы.

— Знакомьтесь — Циско Рамон, — директор привычным жестом поправил очки и указал ладонью на парня позади себя. — Весьма талантливый юноша.  
Хартли сжал губы, ощутив резкий укол ревности. Предыдущую неделю директор Уэллс только и делал, что говорил о новичке-стипендиате. Рэтевэй уже ненавидел новичка до зубовного скрежета, видал он таких умников: либо головастый ботан, прячущийся за толстенными линзами очков, либо какой-нибудь моднявый и смазливый франт, всем своим видом говорящий «Эй, посмотрите на меня, я ведь такой умный, что могу без калькулятора и бумаги высчитать десяток пятиэтажных формул! Хотя могу воспользоваться и дорогущим компьютером, и даже не помну свой стильный костюм!». Запоздало пришла мысль, что, возможно, именно из-за этого некоторые недолюбливали самого Хартли.  
Но Циско Рамон не был похож ни на одну из этих крайностей. Ни капли взвешенности или аккуратности: растрёпанные чёрные волосы, пятно от ручки на смуглой щеке, мятые джинсы и футболка…  
— Ты настолько гикнутый, что приходишь в школу в футболке с надписью «Сохраняйте спокойствие и Хан выстрелил первым»?  
Циско моргнул и напряжённо улыбнулся:  
— А ты настолько гикнутый, чтобы сразу понять её смысл?  
Хартли прикусил язык и весь оставшийся день отвечал короткими фразами, стараясь не встречаться глазами с Рамоном. Особенно бесило то, что директор Уэллс смотрел на Циско тепло, с той же добротой, с которой относился к Хартли. Ладно, директор ко всем ученикам относился по-особенному, но Циско получил уважение Уэллса. То самое уважение, которым до этого обладал только Хартли Рэтевэй.  
Ладно. Этому Рамону не светит ничего, и наверняка скоро он покажет, что на самом деле не способен на что-то серьёзное.

Дни шли один за другим, Хартли уже привык игнорировать или пренебрегать Циско Рамоном, несмотря на то, что у них было много общих занятий. Рамон тоже интересовался естественными науками, но хотя бы имел совесть держаться от Рэтевэя подальше.  
И тут наступил срок подачи заявок на научную выставку.

Хартли не был главным — руководил официально всем директор Уэллс. Но много информации проходило через его руки, и Хартли старался примечать самое главное.  
Большая часть проектов была от членов научного клуба: Кейтлин Сноу придумала любопытный способ охлаждения водорода, Ронни Реймонд — получения более устойчивого кристаллогидрата пероксида всё того же водорода (Хартли подозревал, что Ронни и Кейтлин работали вместе, но правилами это не запрещалось), Джесси притащила миниатюрный генератор высокоэнергетического излучения, практически не требующий питания, а Циско Рамон…  
Ох, нет.  
Хартли очень гордился своим исследованием, но Циско притащил шикарную — нельзя было этого не признать — работу по реверберации. Со зрелищной реализацией, с толстенной папкой математических формул и работающим прототипом. А самым раздражающим было то, как смотрел Циско Рамон, подавая заявку: нахально, победно и самодовольно.  
— Хватит так злобно пялиться на меня, чувак, — панибратская манера Циско ещё больше бесила.  
— Как хочу, так и смотрю, — процедил Хартли в ответ.  
Рамон фыркнул и убрал упавшую на лицо прядь:  
— Так хочешь?  
Чёрт. Поначалу застенчивый, Циско быстро раскрылся с эмоциональной стороны и завоевал симпатии ребят из научного клуба и самого директора Уэллса. Остальные одноклассники всё ещё сторонились излишне погруженного в свою гиковскую вселенную Рамона, но не травили. И, похоже, Циско почувствовал свою зону комфорта.  
— Слушай, — попробовал Хартли, — ты здесь не так давно. Ты понятия не имеешь…  
— Вот не надо, — перебил его Рамон. — Я умный. Ты умный. Ты ведёшь себя, как мудак, но ты просто злишься на меня, потому что ты больше не звезда номер один.  
«Вообще-то, по-прежнему номер один», — хотел было ляпнуть Рэтевэй, но остановился.  
— Рамон, — медленно произнёс он. — Какая тебе разница, как я на тебя смотрю? Твоя работа принята. Жюри будут справедливыми. Что тебе ещё нужно?  
Циско вздохнул и устало улыбнулся:  
— Я просто хочу дружить с тобой, потому что ты потрясающий, Рэтевэй. И потому что больше никто в этой школе не перечитывал Уильяма Джойса.  
Хартли мысленно проклял свою неаккуратность и постарался затолкать корешок «Тусианы» под тетради. Улыбка Циско стала шире.  
— Николас крутой, правда?

Циско мог победить на конкурсе проектов, если бы генератор Джесси не перегрелся и не рванул, обдав жюри едким дымом и вырубив всю электронику поблизости.  
Через пару месяцев это стало забавной историей, которую весь научный клуб, в который входила теперь и Джесси, вспоминал с улыбкой. Как и первоначальный разлад между Хартли и Циско, нынче одной из самых дружных парочек школы. Хартли бросало то в восторженную эйфорию от близости и общения со своими друзьями, то в смятение, когда он начинал путаться в собственных чувствах. Все в клубе считали, что Хартли влюблён в Джесси (сколько негодующих взглядов директора пришлось пережить!), а с Циско они — лучшие бро. На самом же деле всё было наоборот: яркая, открытая и талантливая Джесси стала Хартли практически как сестра, а с Рамоном дело обстояло сложнее. Намного сложнее.  
Хартли ещё года два назад осознал, что его привлекают парни. Ладно, сказал он себе тогда, пока всё равно нет никого, кто бы мог мне понравиться по-настоящему. Но Циско Рамон с его абсолютной непосредственностью ухитрился крепко влюбить в себя Хартли, сам того не заметив. Хотя, возможно, он что-то и замечал: были вопросительные взгляды, почти неловкие паузы и фразы, которые можно было бы истолковать двояко… Но это были лишь домыслы, а Хартли хотелось быть уверенным. Признаться было не просто страшно — Циско был слишком правильным, чтобы оттолкнуть из-за этого. Не хотелось натворить глупостей.  
Хартли перекопал все любимые книги и фильмы в поисках более-менее подходящей сцены признания в любви — достаточно милой и прозрачной, чтобы Циско сумел догадаться. Так можно будет хоть как-то отвертеться в случае реакции отторжения у Рамона. Но всё было не то и не так, и пришлось действовать прямолинейно.  
— Ты мне нравишься.  
Циско улыбнулся в ответ и снова уткнулся в «Мир измерений» Азимова.  
— Ты тоже мне нравишься, бро, — сообщил из-за книги он.  
В кабинете были только они двое: все остальные уже ушли домой, но Циско хотелось дочитать до конца главы, а Рэтевэй пытался признаться. Пока получалось не очень, и Хартли вздохнул, собирая всю уверенность, чтобы выдавить:  
— Не только как друг, Циско. Ты… я… я влюбился, и…  
Здесь слова как-то закончились, и едва хватило силы воли, чтобы не отвести взгляд. Но эти усилия себя оправдали: Рамон закрыл книгу, его щёки были красные от смущения.  
— Я… — Циско попытался что-то сказать, но его выдавала широкая улыбка.  
А после поцелуя слова и вовсе были не нужны.

Дальше дни проходили в радостно-сладостном тумане первой и счастливой взаимной влюблённости. Это было странное ощущение: Хартли понимал, что ведёт себя неосмотрительно, но внутри всё пело и искрило, сложно было скрывать свои чувства. Одноклассники вряд ли заметили разницу, а вот Джесси Хартли всё рассказал сам. Она, как и все ребята из научного клуба, приняла это безо всяких проблем, что только усилило эйфорию.  
Но солнечная пора длилась недолго: опрометчивый камин-аут имел самые катастрофические последствия.  
— Директор Уэллс, — бесцветно повторил Хартли, — мои родители перестанут финансировать моё обучение. Мне придётся уйти.  
Уэллс нахмурился, и Хартли вдруг осознал, что директор уже не так уж и молод, как раньше казалось.  
— Нет, — небольшая пауза, чтобы подобрать слова, — тебе не обязательно бросать школу.  
Говорить одну и ту же самую фразу в третий раз было бесполезно. Хартли вздохнул и позволил себе выпустить хотя бы часть эмоций.  
— Вы же понимаете, — тихо произнёс он, — из-за чего это. Я сказал им, что мне нравится Циско. Они никогда не примут меня таким.  
— У тебя есть те, кто примут тебя таким, какой ты есть.  
Эта фраза застала Хартли врасплох. Но на этом директор не остановился, и следующие пять минут Хартли, всё меньше веря в происходящее, слушал совершенно логичный и абсолютно безумный план.  
— Стипендия, считай, у тебя есть, ты заслужил. Жить первое время можешь в общежитии при школе, и, если ты не против, я бы… — Уэллс нерешительно дёрнул ладонью, словно желая поправить очки, но остановился. — Я мог бы оформить опекунство. С Джесси ты уже хорошо знаком, мы с ней живём в слишком большом для двоих доме.  
— Но… — Хартли не мог понять, почему ради одного из учеников директор Уэллс готов пойти на подобный шаг. — Но почему?  
— Во-первых, потому что педагог всегда заботится о своих детях. Во-вторых, ты — очень перспективный учёный, и было бы жаль потерять такой ум из-за нетерпимости родителей. А в-третьих, — Уэллс улыбнулся, — ты и так уже часть нашей семьи. Как и, в каком-то смысле, Циско Рамон.  
Если бы кто-то сказал Хартли пару лет назад, что старшая школа станет лучшим периодом его жизни, он бы рассмеялся.  
Сейчас ему хотелось смеяться от счастья.


	5. Хартли/Циско, взаимный юст

Когда Циско просит о перерыве в отношениях, Хартли не сразу понимает, в чём дело. Допытывается осторожно и мягко, расспрашивает Кейтлин, Барри и даже того неправильного Харрисона Уэллса с другой Земли. По крупицам выцеживает главное из слов, взглядов, интонаций. И только после тщательного анализа полученной информации ловит Циско в одном из коридоров «СтарЛабс» и спрашивает напрямую:  
— Ты — мета?  
Тот нервно смеётся, глядя куда-то мимо лица Хартли:  
— Кто тебе такое сказал?  
— Никто. Я не идиот, и я понимаю, что это не из тех вещей, о которых легко говорить.  
Циско хмурится, ерошит длинные тёмные волосы и кивает.  
С этой секунды жизнь Хартли меняется безвозвратно.

Циско — «Вайб» — обладает способностью видеть то, чего не видят другие. И это совершенно не весело, потому что нет ничего хуже видения в момент поцелуя или… или чего-нибудь ещё. Да хоть обычного касания, когда берёшь в руки рубашку любимого — и ударяет каким-то приходом из не случившейся временной линии, где Хартли стал совсем другим, жестоким и отчаянным — мёртвым.  
Циско требуется время, чтобы пережить это, чтобы научиться управлять своими способностями. Хартли понимающе кивает, хотя в его глазах всё ещё сомнение.  
Будто Циско это нравится.

Встречаться со своими демонами в одиночку — страшно, но Циско обязан справиться. По крайней мере, он в это верит. Не хватает Хартли рядом, особенно в мелочах. Дома — держать дистанцию, в «СтарЛабс» — не пересекаться и даже близко не подходить. Ни коснуться, ни обнять, только лёгкий след запаха одеколона да вопросительный взгляд издалека. Циско нервничает, злится из-за каждой мелочи, раздражается ещё больше из-за осознания этого. Всё начинает валиться из рук, и причиной этому не только видения, но и неспособность сосредоточиться. Циско скучает — безумно скучает, сердце тоскливо ноет, все мысли только о Хартли: о его улыбке, которую уже давно не видно, об узоре из родинок на бледной коже, которую так приятно целовать…  
Циско не может уснуть, досыпая урывками по два-три часа по дороге в «Стар-Лабс». Дело даже не в плохих снах — просто оказывается непривычно спать одному.

Хартли ждёт. Он не хочет давить на Рамона, но сейчас всё, что он может — это не быть рядом, как бы противоестественно это ни звучало: держаться подальше от любимого человека. Хартли уверен, что эмоциональному Циско намного сложнее дистанцироваться, поэтому лучше не дёргать его лишний раз. Но без Циско мир вокруг словно меркнет, теряется что-то тёплое и важное, без чего радоваться жизни не получается. Недостаёт смеха, ощущения близости, каких-то слов и жестов, ставших уже привычкой, но внезапно превратившихся в ноющую пустоту. Но самое болезненное — это то, что Рамон теперь спит на диване, словно расчертив их общую квартиру, их уютное убежище от окружающего мира, напополам.  
Иногда Хартли кажется, что он почти видит эту холодную ледяную стену, сквозь которую едва пробиваются крохи тепла.

Они держатся порознь пять дней. На шестой вечер Хартли понимает, что так продолжаться не может: надо сделать хоть что-нибудь. Или хотя бы лишний раз взглянуть на Рамона, притворившись, что всего лишь хотел налить себе чаю.  
Но, открыв дверь, Хартли замирает. У порога стоит Циско, хмурится и смущённо отводит взгляд, словно это поможет скрыть тени под глазами.  
— Не можешь уснуть? — первым спрашивает Хартли.  
Циско кивает — почти так же, как когда признавался в том, что он мета.  
— Что ж так долго? — цитирует Хартли и отступает на шаг, поднимая руку в приглашающем жесте.  
Дело не в том, что Рэтевэй якобы не умеет контролировать свои эмоции или действует неразумно. Просто он понимает, что вместе они справятся гораздо быстрее и лучше.  
Теперь осталось сделать так, чтобы и Циско это понял.


	6. Хартли/Циско. АУ: Хартли подрабатывает в музыкальном магазине

Мелодичный перезвон дверного колокольчика заставил Хартли очнуться от полудрёмы. Солнечное утро четверга: в это время мало кто заходил, обычно посетители появлялись где-то после часа дня. Этот гость Хартли сразу не понравился: растрёпанные длинные волосы, небрежная походка, мятые джинсы и футболка с Дартом Вейдером. Рэтевэй предпочитал «Звёздный путь».  
— Доброе утро, — профессиональный этикет обязывал улыбнуться, да и чем быстрее будет обслужен покупатель, тем быстрее свалит прочь и позволит наслаждаться тишиной. — Вы впервые в нашем магазине?  
Менеджер запрещал использовать прилипчивое клише «Вам что-нибудь подсказать?» — это выглядело навязчиво. А творческие натуры, приходящие в один из самых крупных музыкальных магазинов, могли среагировать отрицательно.  
—Нет, — хмыкнул гость. — Я пару дней назад заходил, но тогда сказали, нужной гитары нет, мол, у вас в среду привозят новый товар. Здесь тогда такая милая девушка была, Кейт, она сказала, что сегодня может… О, вот! Я возьму посмотреть?  
Палец посетителя указывал на новенькую шестиструнную «акустику». Хартли холодно кивнул: этот парень, похоже, уже определился, и необязательно тратить свою энергию на улыбку. Тем более, перспектива слушать неумелое бряцанье новичка радости не добавляла.  
К счастью, дело ограничилось парой вполне благозвучных аккордов, и Хартли даже приподнял уголки губ, спрашивая:  
— Будете брать?  
— Да, — радостно сообщил состоявшийся покупатель. — Очень удобная! И ширина грифа самое то…  
— Рекомендую взять ещё комплект запасных струн, — Хартли поправил очки, возвращаясь на своё место у кассы.  
— Точно, — спохватился гость. — Спасибо. Знаете, — его тон стал более доверительным, — я только-только решил учиться на гитаре. Освоил фортепиано и подумал, а не взять ли…  
Это было худшим: нарваться на болтуна. Тем более, относящегося к тому самому типу «музыкантов», который Хартли ненавидел всеми фибрами души: халтурщики, хватающиеся за всё подряд, и не умеющие по-настоящему играть ни на одном инструменте. И этот, небось, освоил несколько гамм, выучил парочку хитов и уже мнит себя звездой…  
— Кстати, — в тёмных глазах покупателя светился искренний интерес, — а вы сами на каком-нибудь инструменте играете?  
— На флейте, — с каменным лицом выдал Хартли. Спасибо маме, папе и музыкальной школе. Хотя, если бы не образование, чёрта с два сейчас бы удавалось зарабатывать здесь на учёбу — родители не хотели, чтобы сын стал физиком.  
— Круто, — заулыбался гость. — Нечасто встретишь флейтиста.  
— Очень важное замечание, — не удержался Хартли. — Ваше мнение…  
Он замолчал. Его собеседник отвёл взгляд, обиженно сжав губы и теребя завивающуюся снизу прядь волос.  
— Да, — негромко согласился он. — Не моё дело.  
Он расплатился за гитару, чехол, три медиатора и набор струн, не произнеся ни слова, затем направился со своими покупками к выходу.  
Следовало прощаться с посетителями, но Хартли чувствовал себя неловко, и не решился нарушить молчание.

После четырёх часов количество покупателей возросло, и подоспела Кейтлин — по регламенту в магазине должно было находиться два продавца.  
— Извини, — подмигнула она, переобуваясь прямо за полками, — Ронни уезжает в командировку, очень хотелось увидеться с ним перед отлётом.  
— Да ладно, — хоть у кого-то в личной жизни всё было хорошо, — тут всё равно почти никого не было.  
Кейтлин заглянула в журнал и ойкнула:  
— Тот мальчик заходил за гитарой?  
— Тёмные волосы, смуглая кожа, губастый и с щенячьим взглядом?  
— Да, именно!  
— Значит, тот, — резюмировал Хартли.  
— Я помогла ему подобрать нужную модель, — Кейт торопливо пригладила волосы, — и он рассказал, что умеет только на клавишных… Ой, Харт, ты бы слышал, как он играет!  
— Наслушался таких в своё время, — буркнул тот.  
— Да нет, — отмахнулась Кейтлин. — Он и вправду хорош. Отучился в музыкальном, сейчас поступает ещё куда-то, и, говорит, играет в джаз-бэнде.  
Джаз-бэнд. Хартли постарался не поморщиться. Он был абсолютно уверен, что ещё долго не увидит этого парня, и, признаться, надеялся на это. Особенно из-за того, что неуютное чувство стало ещё неприятнее.

— У меня сломался медиатор, — заявил уже знакомый посетитель без всякого приветствия, едва переступил порог магазина.  
— Все три? — не удержался Хартли.  
Злосчастный пианист из джаз-бэнда нахмурился.  
— Ну ладно. Один сломался, второй треснул, а третий я потерял.  
Вместо того чтобы рассмеяться, Хартли наградил его взглядом «ты-что-идиот» из коллекции взглядов для разговоров со сверстниками.  
— Просто продайте мне ещё десять, чтобы уж точно всё было в порядке, и я отстану, — вздохнул покупатель, и издеваться над ним резко расхотелось.  
А ещё вернулось чувство вины.  
— Ладно, — выдохнул Хартли, отсчитывая медиаторы из коробки, — я извиняюсь.  
После недолгой паузы последовала неуверенная улыбка.  
— Как тебя зовут?  
— Хартли, — бейджиков здесь не носили.  
— Циско, — покупатель протянул руку, — Циско Рамон.

Хартли сам не заметил, как пожал ему руку в ответ, как отбил чек и как пообещал прийти на концерт завтра вечером. Теплота в глазах Циско подкупала, цепляя; и уже в джаз-клубе Хартли поймал себя на том, что зачарованно слушает, как Рамон поёт. Вся группа оказалась хороша, но в Циско было что-то особенное.  
— …и тогда у него так голос загремел, как у Гэндальфа в той самой сцене с мостом!  
— До Гэндальфа не дотягивает, — хмыкнул Хартли. — Скорее…  
Он замолк, вспомнив, что уже давно ни с кем не делился своими увлечениями.  
— Ну да, — пожал плечами Циско. — Слушай, как насчёт того, чтобы присоединиться к нам в марафоне «Светлячка»? Мы планируем на эти выходные, так что если ты не работаешь…  
— У меня смена в субботу, — не раздумывая ответил Хартли. Это было чистой правдой.  
— Ну ладно, — Рамон, казалось, нисколько не огорчился, продолжив возиться с трубочкой для коктейля. Хартли на миг задержал взгляд на пухлых губах. — Будут ещё уик-энды.

Пропустить марафон фильмов про Гарри Поттера не вышло, и Хартли провёл совершенно чудесные и непривычно весёлые выходные в компании Циско и его компаньонов-музыкантов — Эдди Тоуна, Барри Аллена и приёмного отца Барри, Джо Уэста. На новичка все трое отреагировали легко, не было проблем ни с разговорами, ни с чем-то ещё, и, возвращаясь домой, Хартли чувствовал себя так, словно был знаком с этими людьми уже несколько лет.

— Ты влюбился?  
Хартли несколько секунд недоумённо пялился на Кейтлин, и лишь после этого соизволил холодно ответить:  
— Нет. Просто хорошо провёл выходные.  
Кейт уже привыкла, что стоит задеть что-нибудь личное в Рэтевэе, тот леденеет, словно надеется, что это его защитит. Кейтлин никак не удавалось донести до Хартли, что не от чего защищаться, но до неё доходили слухи о проблемах с четой Рэтевэев и об их сложной реакции на ориентацию сына, поэтому Кейтлин действовала мягко. Она не стала расспрашивать, захочет — сам расскажет. Тем более, таким счастливым Хартли не выглядел уже… пожалуй, никогда.

— Почему джаз?  
Хартли успел привыкнуть проводить свободные вечера в том самом клубе, где впервые услышал выступление Циско. Рамон зависал тут практически всё время, если не сидел дома за играми или сериалами.  
— Потому что для того, чтобы попасть в группу, не обязательно носить дорогой костюм и выглядеть, как ариец, — Циско произнёс это спокойно, но Хартли заметил, как у него нервно дёрнулись пальцы. Значит, пытался, но не прошёл.  
— Дискриминация — всегда неприятно, — единственное, что получилось выдать в ответ.  
Взгляд Циско потемнел, но ненадолго.  
— А ты-то откуда об этом знаешь? — хмыкнул Рамон, переведя фокус на самого Хартли. — Ты симпатичный, одет небедно…  
Он не стал продолжать, но смотрел на Рэтевэя с любопытством. Тот же пытался переварить слово «симпатичный», как-то согласовав его с той мыслью, что Циско тоже попадает под это определение.  
Вот чёрт. Наверно, не самое лучшее время для каминг-аута. С другой стороны, Циско сам ведь спросил, и даже трибблу понятно, что Рамон не в курсе той истории с отречением от наследника Рэтевэев.  
— Любое отличие может стать табуированным, — нашёлся Хартли.  
Циско на секунду замешкался, явно выбирая, спрашивать дальше или оставить в покое. Какая-то часть Хартли искренне желала продолжения разговора, чтобы можно было уже раскрыть карты, но больше было страшно — даже не быть отвергнутым в хорошей компании, сколько разочароваться в хорошем друге, выяснить, что доверился не тому человеку.  
— Циско!  
— Кендра! Ты немного раньше, чем я думал…  
Хартли смотрел, как Кендра, смуглая темноволосая девушка со светлой прядью, смеясь, придвигает ещё один стул и подсаживается к столу.  
— Закончила пораньше сегодня. Картер снова умотал на раскопки в Египет, а я со скуки переделала всю работу на месяц вперёд.  
— Надеюсь, в этот раз в качестве сувенира он привезёт что-то получше, чем камень… — побормотал Циско.  
— Метеорит! — поправила Кендра, улыбнувшись ещё шире. — Это был метеорит, разрушивший дворец самого…  
Хартли почувствовал себя чужим: эти двое явно были хорошо знакомы, и их связывало что-то…  
— О, Харт, прости, — опомнился Циско, — это Кендра Сандерс, бариста и шикарная фехтовальщица. Кендра, это Хартли Рэтевэй, музыкант и один из немногих людей, способных мгновенно назвать даты выхода всех сезонов «Звёздного пути».  
— Какого из сериалов? — хмыкнула Кендра.  
— Каждого, — отчеканил Хартли. Злиться снова стало сложно, но всё ещё оставалось слишком много непонятного. — А вы с Циско…  
— Мы раньше встречались, — улыбка Кендра на миг стала неловкой, но только чуть-чуть.  
— А затем она записалась на фехтование, встретила очаровательного египтолога и… — Циско сделал многозначительную паузу, — мы остались друзьями. Но оно и к лучшему, — только Рамон умел рассказать историю о расставании с искренней тёплой улыбкой, — Картер — классный парень, а мы с Кендрой… ну, мы действительно отличные друзья, но не больше.  
Хартли вежливо кивнул и улыбнулся, стараясь уложить информацию в голове. От того, что Кендра не является девушкой Циско, он испытал радость, тут же сменившуюся неясным разочарованием: девушка у Циско раньше была. Девушка. Не парень. Наблюдая за безмятежной болтовнёй двух старых друзей, Хартли почувствовал лёгкую зависть — им и вправду было хорошо вместе. Точно так же, как Циско было хорошо со своим приятелем-гиком из музыкального магазина, да? Просто по-дружески.  
— Я пойду, — Хартли поднялся и снял со спинки стула куртку. — Завтра на работу, я хотел бы выспаться. До свиданья, Кендра, было приятно познакомиться.  
— Взаимно, — улыбнулась та.  
— Пока, Харт, — махнул рукой Циско. — Ещё встретимся на неделе.  
— Ага.  
Направляясь к выходу Хартли успел услышать краем уха негромкий вопрос Кендры «Он всегда такой холодный?», и ускорил шаг. Меньше всего ему хотелось слушать, как Циско обсуждает его со своей бывшей.

— Он всегда такой холодный?  
— Нет, — Рамон скрестил руки на груди. — Он просто сложно реагирует на новых людей.  
Кендра прищурилась:  
— Сложно? Ты поэтому меня сюда позвал?  
Циско вздохнул, поднёс к губам фирменный стаканчик с остывающим кофе, но, передумав в последний момент, поставил обратно на стол, не выпив ни капли.  
— Я почти не встречался с парнями, — он выдавил из себя короткий смешок. — Но он правда мне нравится, Кендра. Я просто боюсь его отпугнуть, а ты отлично меня знаешь.  
— Знаю, — кивнула та.  
— Поэтому я прошу тебя помочь мне советом.  
— Как лучше флиртовать с этим красавцем? — закатила глаза Кендра.  
Циско рассмеялся, всё ещё нервно сжимая в руке стаканчик с кофе.  
— Мы с тобой всегда отлично понимали друг друга.

Ещё никогда собственная квартира не казалась Хартли такой пустой. Он не солгал: завтра и вправду стояла рабочая смена, но не график был причиной раннего побега с дружеской встречи. Нужно было разобраться в себе.  
Циско Рамон. Хартли знал его едва ли больше месяца, но за это время Циско успел раскрыться настолько, что не привязаться было сложно. В нём было приятно всё: интонации, сумбурные жесты и слова, искренние мысли, тёплые прикосновения — дружеские, как оказалось. Хартли прикрыл глаза, вспоминая: вот уже завершается их киномарафон поттерианы, а Циско сидит на диване рядом и нервно кусает губы, наблюдая за битвой за Хогвартс. Хартли уверен: не в первый раз, но Циско эмоционально реагирует на всё, и в какой-то момент находит ладонь Хартли и сплетает свои пальцы с его. А если вспомнить, как после концерта они задержались в доме у Уэстов, отмечая успешное выступление, и дочь Джо, Айрис, воспользовалась моментом и прицепила на волосы Рамона больше десятка разноцветных заколочек, которые Хартли позже пришлось снимать? Тогда Циско так и заснул, положив голову на колени Хартли, пока тот осторожно распутывал чёрные пряди, вытаскивая многочисленные заколки самого дурацкого вида: от зелёной в белый горошек до розовой с «Хэллоу Китти». А Циско продолжал дремать, и будить его казалось невозможно бессмысленным…  
Хартли едва не залил стол, наполняя кипятком чашку с чаем, задумавшись. Наблюдая за тем, как чаинки всплывают, окрашивая воду, Рэтевэй попробовал представить себе дальнейшую дружбу с Циско. Именно дружбу, не больше; сохраняя дистанцию, которую Рамон каждым своим порывом как будто нарочно сокращал. Хартли уже усвоил, что Циско щедр на прикосновения и улыбки, но как понять границу между его дружбой и чем-то большим?  
А никак. Не будет ничего больше. Циско улыбался Кендре с теплотой и искренней заботой, и совершенно очевидно, что он когда-то был в неё по-настоящему влюблён. Вряд ли он сменит ориентацию ради парня из музыкального магазина, встреченного месяц назад.

Но общаться с Циско и компанией Хартли не перестал — слишком прикипел к ним за это короткое время. Тем более, они тоже приняли Рэтевэя тепло, и не было причин отвергать их, даже если отдельно с Рамоном у Хартли были проблемы.  
Циско же вёл себя как обычно. А с чего ему что-то менять? Такой же обходительный, такой же милый и приветливый.  
— Харт, ты за своим мохито?  
— Да, — Хартли, направившийся к стойке, вопросительно обернулся к Циско. Тот улыбался:  
— Можешь прихватить мой коктейль? Кендра скажет тебе, какой.  
— Да, конечно.  
Уже знакомая бариста приветливо кивнула, завидев Хартли:  
— Как сам?  
— Нормально, — осторожно ответил тот, отыскивая взглядом свой заказ.  
— Держи, — Кендра поставила на стойку два хайбола. — Тебе и Циско, — после неуверенной паузы она добавила: — Как у вас дела?  
— А как должны быть? — удивился Хартли. Поверхность бокалов быстро запотела — оба коктейля были ледяными.  
Бариста резко пожала плечами — явный жест лжи:  
— Не знаю.  
Хартли медленно выдохнул, скрестил руки на груди и пристально посмотрел на Кендру:  
— Судя по твоей реакции, вы с Циско говорили обо мне. Я думаю, мне можно знать, что именно.  
Кендра наклонила голову вперёд:  
— Отнеси Циско сангрию, пока холодная. И пей свой мохито.  
— Так о чём…  
— Спроси у самого Циско, — Кендра отвернулась, направившись к следующему клиенту кофейни, явно давая понять, что разговор окончен. Что ж, она была права: стоит спросить у Рамона.

— Спасибо, Харт, ты лучший! — Циско радостно принял хайбол из рук Хартли. — Кофе Кендра делает божественный, но сейчас слишком жарко… Так о чём мы говорили? А, точно! Так как думаешь, если бы капитан Кирк не изменил прошлое зеркальной вселенной, то могли бы баджорцы оказаться в другом положении? Или это было неизбежно?  
Зеркальные вселенные были одной из любимых тем Рамона. Иногда Хартли казалось, что если бы таковые существовали, Циско бы отправился туда первым. Но сейчас более важно было другое.  
— Послушай, — серьёзно начал Хартли, заметив, как тут же изменилось выражение лица Рамона, — вы с Кендрой говорили о чём-то, и по её реакции я абсолютно уверен, что обо мне. Думаю, я имею право знать, что…  
— Нет-нет-нет, — Циско замотал головой. — Харт, прости, я не уверен…  
— Но…  
— Подожди, — подняв ладонь, словно защищаясь, Циско нахмурился. — Подожди секунду. Я не думал говорить это тебе так быстро, просто…  
Хартли уже успел подумать о нескольких вариантах, и все они были отстойными. Узнал об ориентации и решил поостеречься? Заметил интерес и теперь пытается красиво остаться друзьями? Или…  
— Харт, — выдохнул Циско. — Я спрашивал у Кендры совета, как сблизиться с тобой, не оттолкнув. Я знаю, — он смущённо запустил пальцы в волосы, — что бываю слишком… навязчив, что это может сбить с толку. Просто… просто ты важен для меня, Харт. Я не хочу тебя упускать.  
Хартли застыл, пытаясь поверить в услышанное. Циско — действительно — признался — в любви. Так, стоп. Он не сказал «люблю». Он сказал «сблизиться» и «важен», и наверняка он имеет в виду не то, что хотелось бы услышать Рэтевэю. Хартли едва вспомнил, что надо отреагировать хоть как-то, и выдавил из себя:  
— Ну и что она сказала?  
— Она улыбнулась и сказала мне просто продолжать быть собой, — Циско на миг отвёл взгляд, краснея, но тут же снова уставился прямо на Хартли. — Сказала, что этого хватает, если я не хочу всё испортить.  
— Испортить что?  
Циско ответил не сразу, теребя вьющуюся прядь волос.  
— Ты мне нравишься, Хартли, — тепло улыбнулся он. — И я почти уверен, что я люблю тебя.  
«Почти уверен». Чёрт, он даже «люблю» нормально сказать не смог, но Хартли нравится именно эта ненормальная искренность, не свойственная большинству людей, характерная черта Рамона.  
— Ты же вроде как встречался с Кендрой? — лучший ответ, который получилось придумать.  
— Харт, — в голосе Циско появилась укоризна. — Я би, и у меня уже были отношения с парнем, правда, мы не сошлись характерами, да и вообще, давно это было. Дело не в этом. Дело в том, что ты классный, ты мне нравишься, и я хочу быть с тобой как можно чаще и как можно ближе. И я знаю, что могу быть надоедливым…  
— В этом я могу с тобой соперничать.  
Циско рассмеялся, хватаясь за хайбол, уже покрывшийся капельками воды.  
— Значит, не всё потеряно?  
Хартли задержал взгляд на губах Циско, касающихся края бокала.  
— Я бы сказал — всё только начинается.


End file.
